Can't Run from Doctor
by SugarPopPrincess
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka finally get the break they deserve from their hectic lives as shinigamis. Unfortunately for them, a certain doctor has got an eye on both of his favourite play things. Threesome. Mind Control. Warning - Dark themed.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Run from doctor**

**Title: Can't Run from Doctor**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Only the fanfic.**

**Warnings: Violence and forced sex/rape. Dark Themes.**

**Summary:** Tsuzuki and Hisoka finally get the break they deserve from their hectic lives as shinigamis. Unfortunately for them, a certain doctor has got an eye on both of his favourite play things.

**Author's Note:** Future Threesome. Mind Control. I published this story ages ago but I had decided to revise and edit it. I am reposting all of the chapters. Enjoy and let me know what you think about the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Don't."

Hisoka let out a raw gasp. He threw his head back onto a broad shoulder, unable to say any more. His muscles were so taut that they quivered like a bowstring. Pleasure racked through his body making him squirm like a mouse caught in a trap. No matter how much he struggled he could not get his hands free. They were pinned very firmly behind his back by the Doctor who had rested his chin on the boy's shoulder to take a better look.

"There is a better technique."

Hisoka was trapped between the two larger males with the doctor's hard chest pressed up against his back and Tsuzuki's mouth between his legs. The amethyst-eyed man lifted his head up from between Hisoka's trembling pale legs to glare at Muraki. He placed a swift kiss on the younger shinigami's hipbone before sitting up and closing in. He cupped Hisoka's flushed tear-stained cheek but continued to glare at the silver haired man who was watching him with the eyes of a snake.

"I know what I'm doing Doctor." He growled. "Let him go. He doesn't want you. Your presence here is unnecessary."

The silver haired man chuckled. "That's too bad." He grasped a handful of blonde hair and pulled the locks back which made Hisoka growl out 'Bastard.'. Muraki licked the delicate neck making the smaller blonde tremble in a mixture of disgust and want. "You can be so hurtful Mr. Tsuzuki. After all, it is only because of me that you have the confidence to touch the boy like this. Would you like me to teach you? Especially since we now have the opportunity to play with such a pretty doll."

The smaller shinigami snarled and reacted violently to the word doll. He felt hot and sick and terrified all at once. His heart was hammering behind his rib cage and his chest was rising and falling quickly in panic. He was trapped between the one person that he cared about the most and the one person that he despised with all his entity. The darkness and possessive emotions swirling about the empath was making his stomach lurch.

"Let me go!" Hisoka demanded. His scalp was hurting from the way his hair was being pulled back.

Tsuzuki ran a hand through his own disheveled brown hair. The older shinigami did not look happy with the way that things had turned out however he did not seem to be trying hard enough to push the Doctor away either and this panicked Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki! Fucking hell! Tsuzuki don't just sit there. Do something! Get this bastard off me. Why are you looking at me like that? What did you do to him Muraki?!"

Somehow, Hisoka had managed to get loose and was just about to land a slap on the brunette's face to snap him back to reality, but Tsuzuki caught the boy's wrist just in time.

Deep inside, Tsuzuki was feeling a lot of conflict. He knew that he was not thinking straight or more like, he found it difficult to put thoughts together in his mind. His mind was clouded and whenever he tried to remember something it went blank and he was earned with a splitting headache. All he could do was feel and observe the situation. And right now it felt good when he touched the boy.

This Doctor that was holding his Hisoka was in all white and had the look of an angel. His eyes, however, were like the gateways to hell. He was a beautiful man but his aura was deadly. A shiver of fear and delight ran down Tsuzuki's spine when Muraki fixed his silver eyes upon him. He had to admit, the man was devastatingly attractive. On the other hand there was something about that boy, something that made Tsuzuki's chest tighten and send alarm bells ringing through his head. Tsuzuki had this strong longing to snatch the boy away from this devilish attractive man. He wanted to hold that small body in his arms and keep him safe from the rest of the world. Tsuzuki was shocked to find that this was a very familiar feeling.

Then Tsuzuki looked down at the fragile wrist that he had caught in his large hand. There was something attractive in how vulnerable and delicate it looked.

He felt a strong need to crush it.

"What are you thinking of in that beautiful head of yours?"

The older shinigami looked up to see a smirk directed at him.

"T-tsuzuki?" Hisoka gulped. He witnessed a silent agreement being exchanged between the two men and when Tsuzuki's eyes turned to fix their attention at him, Hisoka foreshadowed doom on his part. Those were the eyes of a predator. They looked like Muraki's eyes; the eyes from his nightmare.

"Let's play."

This time Hisoka wasn't sure which one of them had said it first.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback to a couple of days ago.**

"Ah! Isn't this great?" sighed Tsuzuki as his tired body made contact with the soft white duvet. "Chief sure is generous for letting us have a break in such a wonderful place." He closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head.

Hisoka drew the blinds open and gazed at the sun setting on the horizon. Golden beams of sunlight basked the room in a warm glow. Orange, red and pink hue was fading slowly, giving way to the deep purple and blue of approaching twilight. The resort itself was perched on a hill where it was much more calmer compared to the bustling life of the seaside town below. "What an amazing view."

Tsuzuki turned to his partner. It was one of those rare moments where Hisoka did not have his trademark frown plastered on his face. Dirty blonde hair framed the soft curves of the younger shinigami's face making him appear even younger than his teenage form. It was funny though. Hisoka looked to be in his ripe years of youth yet his eyes held all the sorrows of the world.

"Do you know what else is wonderful about this place?" Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka glanced at the man who shinned in delight. "Hm?"

"Do you want to know?"

Urged by curiosity, the younger shinigami went to sit on his bed cross legged and faced Tsuzuki. "What is it?"

"It is just wonderful!"

He blinked. He was really curious now. "Tell me."

"They're having a banquet tonight."

"Ok."

"With a HUGE dessert selection!"

"…"

"Isn't it great?" squealed Tsuzuki in his puppy mode. His fluffy tail was wagging in delight. Hisoka looked at his partner, who is supposedly 80 years his senior, with a strange look. "After all, dessert is one of the four essential meals of the day. Isn't it exciting? Anything you can eat eve-ry evening. The best part is that we don't have to pay for it." the shinigami bounced on his bed excitedly. Hisoka sighed but could not resist the small upturn of his lips.

"Idiot."

The puppy dog-ears drooped automatically. "How mean."

Hisoka ignored him and lay down on his bed.

Tsuzuki looked confusingly at his partner's small form, "Are you not coming?"

The other waved a hand at him, "I'm not that hungry. I'm tired."

The man sighed but then smiled. "Alright then." It's not like Hisoka ever ate that much anyways. "I'll save you something."

"No need. There won't be anything left with your appetite." The older shinigami laughed and leaned over to ruffle the boy's messy hair only to have his hand slapped away.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

**At the banquet**

"Excuse me Miss."

"Yes sir?"

"You don't happen to have anymore of those lovely apple pies?"

"Of course sir." sweat dropped the pretty waitress as she collected the pile of empty dishes.

"Thank you. And can you please send my regards to the chef?"

"Y-yes sir." squeaked the waitress struggling to carry the dishes. Another waitress came over to assist her.

"Let me help you."

"Don't worry about it sir. Just sit back and relax." they smiled at him. They entered the kitchen together and said gravely in unison. "The customer wants another apple pie."

"That is one hell of an appetite he's got." Wolf-whistled the chef as another apple pie magically appeared from the oven.

"He sends his regards Chef."

The other waitress giggled. "I wonder how he stays in such good shape. I heard that he is with his younger brother or a friend."

"You don't say? The receptionist mentioned that they are very special guests."

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but there is work needing done." said the chef sternly.

"Yes Chef." chanted the girls and scurried back to their jobs.

"One double crusted-apple pie. Enjoy." smiled the waitress and placed the plate of delicious dessert in front of the joyful man.

"Thank you very much!" The sweet aroma of fresh apples drifted into the man's nostrils. It was truly one of mankind's most delicious creations, at least according to Tsuzuki. As the brunette bit into the pastry, sweetness filling his senses, he thought about how it was such a shame for Hisoka to not join him tonight. Of course there will be lots of other occasions to spend with his partner as they had a whole week booked at the resort.

As Tsuzuki reached for his fourth slice, he felt the creeping sensation of being watched. He paused momentarily to take in his surroundings. His gaze scanned the room filled with happy couples, families and friends. There was a hollow feeling in his stomach all of a sudden. It really was a shame that his partner did not have an appetite tonight. Taking another bite, he resumed devouring the third apple pie that night.

"Excuse me sir." the young man turned to look at the waitress who held a glass of wine out to him. "This is a compliment from the young gentleman by the bar."

The shinigami blinked in surprise and turned to face the crowded bar behind him rather reluctantly. Amongst the crowd of people by the bar, sat a very familiar figure on a stool. His immaculate white suit and shinning silver hair stood out. Tsuzuki's body froze and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sir-"

The brunette smiled at the waitress and dug into his pockets for some money. "Thank you for your services today. Please keep the tip." he winked at the blushing girl before grabbing the wine glass tightly and making his way towards the bar. What business did that man have here out of all places?

Each step, whilst walking across the banquet hall, seemed to take longer than usual as time stilled for a moment. Unfamiliar faces blocked his vision every now and then but one piercing silver eye always kept their gaze fixed at him. Approaching the bar, Tsuzuki sat down stiffly with a noticeable safe distance between them.

"What an unexpected meeting."

"Muraki." The name was spoken in a cold tone.

"The wine is an exquisite tradition in these parts. It is famous for its floral and strawberry aroma. I believe you have a sweet tooth Tsuzuki-san." The Doctor raised his wine glass to the other and took a sip. The crimson drops that disappeared between those pale lips reminded Tsuzuki of blood and it made him feel queasy. Tsuzuki placed his own glass on the counter away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Simply enjoying your presence in this fine evening."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I find that hard to believe. What are you planning this time?"

The pale man smirked, "Tsuzuki I'm hurt."

"Cut the crap!" the shinigami smacked his fist on the counter. Some of the red wine had spilled down the glass. His outburst had earned him a disapproving look from the bar tender.

The doctor merely glanced at the view of the seaside through the glass windows by the bar. Night had fallen. "I see that the boy has decided not to join you this evening."

"Do not touch him." The stool screeched as Tsuzuki was about to stand up in rage but then he decided against it. Amethyst eyes burned fiercely as he glared at the Doctor. "Let's continue our conversation outside, Muraki."

"It would be an honor." the Doctor adjusted his glasses. "Unfortunately, I have business elsewhere tonight." Muraki smiled pleasantly at the angry man but his one mechanical eye was glinting in a sinister fashion between the strands of silver hair. A gloved hand reached out to cup a tanned cheek gently. "How beautiful. Your piercing eyes really do resemble amethyst."

By this point Tsuzuki has had enough. He smacked the hand away and stood up.

"Gentlemen please." said the bartender nervously.

"Lets do this in another time Tsuzuki-san." said the Doctor smoothly.

Suddenly there was the sound of glass smashing and people gasping. Tsuzuki turned away from the man momentarily to see that it was only a drunken man that had collided with a waiter carrying drinks.

"Don't mess with me Muraki." Tsuzuki turned his attention back to the man only to see that the space the Doctor had occupied only moments ago was empty. "What the-" He scanned the crowd immediately only to catch a glimpse of a white coat sliding between the closed elevator doors in the distance. Shit.

Tsuzuki turned back to the bartender, "Do you know what room that man is staying in?"

The bartender gave him an odd look. "We cannot give that type of information out due to our guest's privacy."

The shinigami slumped down in frustration and massaged his temples in an agitated manner. One of the pretty waitresses sauntered over and whispered something in the bartender's ear.

The bar tender sighed, "But I will check for you. Please allow me one moment sir."

"Oh yes please." he winked at the waitress who blushed and scurried away. "Thank you, that would be very helpful." The bar tender went to make a phone call whilst Tsuzuki drummed his fingers restlessly on the counter. He chewed on some peanuts to pass the time. His mind was preoccupied with what could the Doctor possibly want from them after the whole crazy fiasco that almost resulted with Muraki fixing his dead brother's head on Tsuzuki's body. Tsuzuki's skin crawled at the memory of this.

"Excuse me young man, your _friend_ -" the bartender gave him a funny look.

"Yes?"

"- is currently staying in room 103."

Tsuzuki chocked.

"Sir!" He was handed a glass. The brunette downed it, coughed, spluttered and then gasped. He slammed some money down on the counter and hurriedly made for the exit. That room was a couple of doors down the room that Tsuzuki and Hisoka were currently staying at. Then he stopped. His whole body froze, finger barely brushing against the elevator button. His eyes widened in realization and the blood stilled in his veins.

Shit.

Hisoka!

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ping._

The elevator doors parted and Tsuzuki hurried towards the end of the corridor. His vision was beginning to turn blurry and the room seemed to spin slightly.

'Strange.' he thought, 'I can usually hold my drink.' A couple of more steps and the brunette stumbled into a wall panting. 'What in the world?'

The corridor swam in and out of his vision, creating the illusion that the door of his room seemed further away. He leaned a hand against the flamboyant wallpaper patterns that seemed to swirl at this moment. The shinigami shakily made his way along the corridor. 'Hisoka...'

Before his hand could reach the brass doorknob, a deep chuckle reverberated in his ears.

"So this is where you stay."

Spinning around Tsuzuki clutched his head in pain.

"And here I thought that you were the type to hold your drink."

The drink! Tsuzuki groaned, leaning against the wall for support and bending down, hands still clutching his throbbing head.

"I see the effects had started to take place." The vibrations of the Doctor's deep voice were almost hypnotizing. Gloved fingers grasped Tsuzuki's shoulders and pushed him firmly against the wall. A hand snaked its way to rest on the brunette's waist while the other gripped his chin lightly. Silver met amethyst. Muraki scanned the face of his victim; hazy violet eyes glistened under fluorescent light, the tanned skin was tinted with a rosy blush and those soft lips were slightly parted.

"Pesky little boy isn't he?" murmured Muraki, gazing into the other's eyes. Tsuzuki struggled, placing his hands on the doctor's shoulders in an attempt to push him off.

"Get off me."

The man only pressed his slightly larger form more firmly against the other. The doctor's body felt warm despite the coldness that Tsuzuki knew lurked in his heart.

"Always distracting me from you." the pale man whispered into the brunette's ear. Licking his pale lips, the doctor began leaving wet patches of kisses along the brunette's tanned neck, savoring the taste. The shinigami shivered under them although he could feel his body heating up. Tsuzuki cursed his body for reacting this way. The hand on the waist pushed their bodies together to slowly grind against each other.

"Muraki." growled Tsuzuki, stopping the movement by pushing the man away. The silver haired man ignored him and crushed their lips together, sliding a wet tongue in-between soft lips that had parted open in surprise. Both of the men groaned in pleasure at the delicious friction that was building up below their waist.

_WHAM!_

A strong blow had sent Muraki flying against the opposite wall. Tsuzuki glared breathlessly at the other man. The doctor adjusted his glasses and wiped the blood from his lips. He smirked at the flustered man in front of him. Tsuzuki desperately inhaled deep breaths but before he knew it, his face was pressed forcefully against the wall. Both of his hands were locked behind him in a death grip.

"Lets teach him a lesson." hissed the other.

"No I won't let you-" A stinging sensation pierced through Tsuzuki's flesh. He gasped. His eyes widened in pain and panic. The doctor licked his lips and proceeded to lick the wound he had just inflicted on Tsuzuki's neck. The shinigami continued to gasp for air as the pain slowly spread through his body like burning fire, scorching his insides. He felt his control slipping.

"Don't worry Tsuzuki. The pain will pass. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

.

**.**

**.**

**In the Hotel Room**

A scream tore from his throat as the blonde sat up clutching his pounding heart and gasping for air. His heart was racing a million miles and cold sweat slithered down his back but that was not the worst part. The overwhelming smell of sweet Sakura still clung to his senses as if he was drenched in it. Hisoka wrapped the thick duvet around himself, only to push it away when the smell became stronger.

Tears dribbled down his cheeks. God, he can so pathetic at times.

The nightmares still continued to haunt him; the sickening sweet smell of cherry blossoms, the blood-red moon and the taunting cold eyes of his killer. That mechanical eye was always scrutinizing his suffering while another silver eye flashed with something along the lines of insanity. The shinigami shuddered and wiped away his tears.

Thank god Tsuzuki was not around, he hated to feel weak around the other. It only worried Tsuzuki more.

Hisoka stood up, knees shaking, and went to sit by the window. There was a friendly moon tonight, a thin crescent of light that shined amongst the clutter of stars embedded in the dark blanket of the sky. The city below was very much alive with its multicolored lights blinking and flashing in a secret synchronized rhythm. The blonde was considering taking a shower but he felt too tired. Instead, he mopped himself up as best as he could with a wet flannel and made himself some tea.

This was meant to be a holiday, thought the boy miserably as he resumed his position by the window. Usually it is a bad sign when he got those nightmares. Hisoka sighed. Even on a holiday Muraki was haunting him. Whilst he was lost in his own thoughts, he heard the door creak open.

"You're back so soon. I'm guessing they ran out of dessert."

When only silence greeted him, Hisoka turned to check that it was Tsuzuki. The older shinigami was taking off his suit by the wardrobe but Hisoka could not sense his partner's usual chirpy mood.

"Tsuzuki?"

Why was he so quiet?

Then it dawned on him. Tsuzuki was upset that he had not joined him for dinner especially since it was the first day of their holiday and they were supposed to enjoy it together. Guilt creeped up on the blonde. After so much that they have been through, he could at least enjoy him self without worrying about all the things that had plagued them.

The boy turned to watch the city life. "Tsuzuki we should go diving or snorkeling tomorrow. I heard that the aquatic wildlife here is unbelievable."

There was rustling behind him and footsteps approaching.

"There is also that fancy boat party next week. I know you'll like that since there will be lots of food."

A hand smacked on the window right next to his head, startling Hisoka. The shinigami turned to face his partner and gulped. Tsuzuki's eyes were blank and dull. They scanned the younger shinigami's face before drifting to focus on the rest of his frame.

The blonde's lips were dry. "I was just thinking about the things we could do. If you don't like that we could just go sightseeing in the city or look at the caves."

Silence.

Hisoka was beginning to get unnerved; he could not sense the other's emotions at all.

"You didn't come to dinner."

Vivid green eyes blinked. There was a tight knot in his stomach as guilt washed over his form once more. "I-I am sorry, I was really tired. I just woke up unexpectedly."

Both shinigamis stared at each other for a while.

"Shame." Tsuzuki turned to go but a small hand gripped his upper arm.

"I will make it up to you."

The brunette's attention was once again on the small blonde. "Oh?"

Hisoka bit his lip. His partner was acting strange. "I am not that tired now. If you want, we can go do something." The boy searched the man's face for any emotion but it was like looking into a blank slate.

"Well," Tsuzuki finally smiled in a lopsided way, "There is something we could do."

Hisoka almost did not notice a hand creeping up to his waist. "What do you have in mind? I don't mind doing anything."

"Anything? Well then," Without warning, his partner flipped him around and embraced him from the back. Hisoka blinked in astonishment.

"I want to have your body."

What did he just say?

Hisoka gasped and tried to turn to look at the brunette in flustered shock. "H…hey! Stop joking around."

He pulled away quickly when he felt hands creeping up to his arms. Before he got far, a hand grabbed his chin and tilted it up to face the older shinigami's face. Hisoka's eyes widened, his partner's face did not look right and he could suddenly sense the waves of lust hitting him strongly like a storm. The man smirked at him and then the boy was pulled into a kiss. Tsuzuki's soft lips were massaging his own in such a sensual way that it was making the younger shinigami's toes curl in pleasure.

"Mmmrph!"

When he felt a tongue trying to snake its way in, Hisoka bit lightly on it, as a warning, and turned away when the other male pulled away. His whole face was on fire and he felt intoxicated. There was a trace of something sweet in his mouth. Something familiar like… red wine.

"Tsuzuki you're drunk!"

The boy shoved the taller male away and glared. Then cold fear gripped him when he heard a sinister chuckle. Before he had the chance to speak, his body was viciously pushed onto the bed. The headboard banged against the wall so hard that there was a crack. The boy moaned and sat up groggily only to be pushed back down on the bed again. His head had hit the headboard hard, distorting his vision and making him see double. A heavy weight settled on his stomach, cutting off his air supply by half. He realized that Tsuzuki had straddled him. It became even harder to breathe. His wrists were captured tightly in one of the man's hands and placed securely above his head. The other hand was unbuttoning his nightshirt.

"Wait a second Tsuzuki! You have no idea what you're doing!" yelled Hisoka, staring in shock at the perverse grin. The act to fight back had not crossed the boy's mind yet. Hisoka could not tell whether he imagined it or not but a glimmer of something dangerous flitted through his partner's eyes. This position was too similar to the nightmare he had just had.

"Poor lamb." smirked the man on top before descending down on the pale slender neck.

"Wait a minute-AH!" Hisoka began to struggle as he realized that his partner was definitely not in control of himself. He thrashed his body side to side but to no avail, he could not get Tsuzuki's heavier body off. Tsuzuki's strength was unbelievable. They weren't even gentle kisses; there was biting, nipping and fierce sucking. The boy flushed in complete embarrassment. A cold hand circled up his chest and twisted a pink nipple violently.

"T-tsuzki!" Hisoka let out the moan that he had tried to stop from coming out. "ENOUGH!"

_SMACK! _

Green eyes stared in frozen horror at the lamp on the bedside table. Did he just…

The aftershock had left Hisoka's body limp and shaking. His cheek stung harshly and he could feel his eyes stinging. For some reason, his energy felt like it was getting sucked out fast. Something hard was pressed to his stomach and the boy felt sick when he realized what it was. No. He did not want it like this.

"Please Tsuzuki, not like this."

Turning to look up at his partner, the one who he trusted the most, another face smiled at him in the shadows behind Tsuzuki. It was a face that he knew all too well.

Hands gripped at his sleeping pants and cold kisses were placed on his collarbone.

It was the sinister face that still continued to torture and haunt his dreams. Before blacking out, Hisoka whispered in pure hatred and horror.

"Muraki…"

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Darkness. All around him.

An endless empty void of darkness. No voices, no sounds and most importantly no emotions.

To Hisoka it was bliss.

With people around him, he would be forced to feel. Feel their every sadness, their every joy, their every desire and every disgusting guilt that tormented them. You would be surprised at how many dark secrets linger even in the most ordinary of all people. How dark and twisted the ordinary man could become. But here alone it was just him and a cooling numbness that laid over him like a blanket. He was all alone.

Then there was a pinpoint of light in the distance. A part of Hisoka that was crying to move towards it but he was so tired. The tunnel of light got bigger. The warmth of the beams pulled Hisoka's tired soul towards it. He began to regain his senses. He was aware that a cold cloth was pressed against his forehead and that gentle fingers were playing with his hair. It reminded him of his mother long ago who used to do the same to comfort a son that she loved. Unwilling but looking for escape, he opened his eyes to get away from the memory.

His vision was blurred and his senses had not regained their full ability. Fog had separated him from the outside world. Then a musical voice reached his ears, soothing his form back to ease. It was a familiar voice, which allowed his mind to drift off once more to his merciful solitude. Hisoka welcomed it desperately.

From time to time, the pleasant vibrations of that voice would return to console him. This was usually when a nightmare or more often a past memory disturbed him. When taunting silver eyes would break him in more ways than one. That voice would return to grace his ears with comfort and those gentle fingers would smooth his hair. He knew who it was. There was only one person who ever did manage to relieve Hisoka from his torments. He was forever grateful to him.

Eventually, his mind returned to equilibrium. The boy rubbed the sleep dust from his eyes and blinked the blurriness away from his vision. Spots of golden diamonds filtered in. He could see the beige wallpaper that belonged to the ceiling of their hotel room. Hisoka turned his head to see that warm sunlight had graced the room through the blinds. Was it morning?

"Hisoka?"

The boy turned to face the other way and was met with soft violet hues. Tsuzuki smiled shakily at him. "Everything okay?"

Hisoka slowly sat up and Tsuzuki jumped up from the chair that he was sitting next to the bed to help him up. "H-hey, careful now. You have an injury at the back of your head."

He blinked at his partner and touched the back of his head. It was bandaged and when he put pressure on it with his palm a slight dizziness washed over him. So it did happen. The question is, does Tsuzuki have any recollection of what had happened last night?

"What happened?" Hisoka feigned confusion in a croaky voice. He stretched his limbs and rubbed his arms.

The older male sighed and handed him a glass. "Water?" Hisoka nodded and gulped it down greedily, not realizing how thirsty he was. "Well, I woke up at one point to find your pillow soaked in blood. I changed the pillowcase right away. Do you remember what happened?"

The blonde shinigami just shook his head and kept his gaze on the cool water droplets at the edges of the glass.

The man let out a nervous laughed, "I leave you for a couple of hours and you get yourself into trouble. There was... blood on the headboard. You must have hit your head by accident. Be careful next time."

"I am careful. You are twice as clumsier." snapped Hisoka. His partner laughed in relief and went to pick up something from the tray on the bedside table. There seemed to be nothing suspicious about his behavior today although Hisoka could sense a lot of worry and anxiety radiating from the man. It somewhat comforted the younger shinigami to know that his partner cared about him

"I got you some food anyways. It's sweet porridge, very nice. Open up."

"Not hungry."

Tsuzuki frowned, "You haven't eaten since last night. Hisoka, I know that you eat little but breakfast is the most important meal of the day. After dessert. Anyways, here." A bowl was nudged into Hisoka's hands making him flinch slightly at the contact when their hands met. The older shinigami must have noticed it but did not say anything.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Yes?"

"Were…were my clothes a mess?"

Tsuzuki frowned, "Not really but now that I think of it I did found you in an uncomfortable position. Did something happen?" His features suddenly took on a panicked look.

"No. No, it's nothing."

The brunette's eyes softened, "You didn't look as if you were having a peaceful sleep."

"Tch."

Tsuzuki laughed at the attitude and proceeded to tell Hisoka of the wonderful pies that he should have shared with him last night and of the cute waitresses that he had met. The blonde shinigami nodded in response at all of the appropriate times but he was not really listening. His mind kept replaying the chilling horrors of last night. Was it really all just a nightmare?

The boy shivered and rubbed his arms at a burning itch on his skin that refused to go away.

His eyes widened. Wait. Itch?

"I'm taking a shower I'll be right back."

"Um. Okay?"

He slammed the bathroom door and proceeded to rip off his clothes. Yes the curse mark was there. It was fading but that did not change the fact that it was still there.

Dammit Muraki!Hisoka placed his hands on each side of the sink and leaned his head over it. He felt sick. His hand brushed against his neck where it was slightly sore. He looked up and almost screamed. The cause of all his nightmares was staring right back at him with a sinister smile.

Hisoka jumped back and shut his eyes in horror. He shook his head and opened them to glare at the bastard but was startled to see his own anxious reflection staring right back. What the hell? The blonde touched the mirror and so did his reflection. Now that he was closer he could also see bite marks along his neck, which made his heart plummet. So it was not a nightmare after all.

"Hisoka is everything alright?" Tsuzuki knocked on the door making the boy jump once more.

"Yea-a I'm fine. I'm just taking a quick shower."

"Alright but hurry up, the tour guides are taking us sightseeing in an hour. You'll love it!"

"Yea, yea."

The boy jumped into the shower but even the hot water cascading down his body could not relieve the tension in his muscles. There seemed to be the creepy sensation of somebody watching him. Tsuzuki greeted him with a huge smile when he opened the door.

"You look like a kitten in that big fluffy towel."

"S-shut up."

"Alright grumpy. Get ready and lets go."

The usually perky Tsuzuki tried his very best to keep up a cool and happy appearance even though the meeting with Muraki at the bar yesterday really shook him up. The man could only vaguely remember their conversation, which worried him. He knew that Hisoka could feel his inner turmoil so he tried to mask it as much as he could. The sightseeing really did help in this regard.

Despite their worries, both shinigamis were somewhat distracted by the gorgeous view of the seaside city life. They wandered through the winding streets, visited museums and went snorkeling in the beach. The aquatic life truly lived up to its reputation as mentioned on the holiday brochures. Hisoka actually let himself go and smiled and laughed more as the day progressed which only made Tsuzuki adore him even more.

By sunset, the two shinigamis were in high spirits and walking back to their hotels holding an ice cream cone each. They had almost completely forgotten about their worries.

"I cannot believe we got lost during the tour because you couldn't tear yourself away from the sweet shops. Seriously Tsuzuki, you are more child than adult." smiled Hisoka.

The brunette grinned. "At least we did not get hungry. I've always wanted to try out the local Italian dessert. Today was nice."

"Yes it was. We really needed a holiday like this."

Tsuzuki nodded in agreement and put his hand around Hisoka's shoulders. "Come this way, I have to show you something amazing. The tour guide mentioned about this place."

They walked up a winding street that lead up to a cliff with railings on the edge. A couple of tourists were leaning on the railings and taking pictures of the gorgeous view of the Italian seaside city, illuminated by the sunset in the background. The older shinigami guided Hisoka to the railings where they both leant against it and chattered about whatever came to their minds. Eventually twilight settled over the town and lights shone from the windows. Tsuzuki breathed in the fresh salty air with a content smile.

"It is so beautiful."

Hisoka nodded in agreement. A gentle breeze blew over them, ruffling the trees, their hair and clothes lightly.

The brunette gazed at the boy for a moment before speaking softly. "Hisoka, I am so glad that you are here with me today." He gently gripped Hisoka's chin and tilted it upwards.

Wide doe eyed emeralds met passionate amethysts. "…This moment is so perfect. Thank you for everything."

"Tsuzuki…"

The man leaned down and took the boy's breath away with a gentle cool kiss. It lasted only for a moment but when the two pulled away, Tsuzuki's hand was lingering on Hisoka's soft cheek, they felt as if something magical had exchanged between them. It was a precious moment.

Tsuzuki smiled nervously and Hisoka returned it with his own shy smile. It was one of those genuine rare smiles that only appeared on the boy's face when he was in a deep content slumber and even then it only appeared in flickers. It took Tsuzuki's breath away and filled his heart with endless happiness.

"Let's head back. You wouldn't want to miss dinner Tsuzuki."

**.**

**.**

**Back at the Hotel Room**

Rain pattered gently against the windowpane as Tsuzuki gazed out into the blur of the city lights and the moonlight. The hotel maids had placed vanilla scented candles around the suite when they had brought up his order of cake so it was really cozy now. The shinigami held a plate of chocolate mousse cake with a fork in his hands as he gazed at the rain in content. They had just returned from a splendid evening on a restaurant on the rooftop that overlooked the view of the sea and the city below. Both of the shinigamis were just finishing up the main course, an exquisite Italian cuisine, when Tsuzuki felt a cool droplet fall on his nose. Before they knew it a summer shower had hit them and water danced all about them. People began rushing back in. The brunette grabbed the napkin on his lap, held it over his head and grabbed Hisoka's hand to pull him back inside. On the way they bumped into a couple of flustered waiters which made the duo burst into a fits of laughter thanks to the wine that they, well mostly Tsuzuki had with his dinner. As they ran back in, Tsuzuki called out to the waiters:

"Thank you for the dinner gentlemen. Please put it on the tab!"

"Tatsumi is going to be pissed off about that bill."

"We're on holiday. Don't worry about it. I'll make it up to him if he's unhappy." The man looked back at the blonde and flashed him a wide smile accompanied by a good-hearted laugh.

They returned to the hotel room after bumping into a couple of surprised guests who emitted gasps as well as angry remarks. Noticing that his partner was completely soaked he pulled the boy into the bathroom.

"Hey!"

"Our clothes are wet and I'm not going to let us catch a cold while on holiday. Come here." He grabbed one of the fluffy towels and roughly rubbed the boy's wet hair with it. Hisoka let out a protest of exclamation and pushed the man's hands away.

"I can do it myself. You should be more worried about yourself."

Hisoka grabbed another towel from the side and threw it at the man's face.

"Wah!" The man pulled the towel away from his face and proceeded to dry his own hair. He took off his black trench coat and glanced at his reflection in the mirror to see that his wet white dress shirt had clung to his body like a second skin, outlining his toned abdominal muscles and bulging biceps. Tsuzuki flexed his muscles and admired his reflection. Then he turned to face his partner and tilted his head to smile down at the boy who was drying his hair. Hisoka was looking down at the floor with a pout and cheeks tinted red. He probably did not realize how adorable he looked at that moment.

"Who knew that there would be rain during the summer season. And I was just about to eat my cake as well." Tsuzuki let out an exaggerated sigh and his puppy ears drooped. "Let's order room service after we both have a shower."

And here was Tsuzuki currently eating the dessert that he ordered whilst his partner was having a shower. He heard the bathroom door open. He noticed that the blonde took a really quick shower. He seemed to avoid being alone for long periods of time. This was a little unusual since he knew that Hisoka liked his space. Tsuzuki smiled to himself; maybe Hisoka was finally getting more comfortable around him but then his mind flashed back to what had happened last night and the smile immediately turned into a frown. The boy had a rough sleep, most likely a nightmare, and Tsuzuki still could not understand how Hisoka had managed to hit his head on the headboard so hard. The man's frown deepened. He was worried, very worried.

"Does that cake taste bitter or something?"

"What? Oh no. It's delicious. Do you want some? Here, try some."

"No thank you. I don't like sweet things." The blonde turned his head away from the forkful of cake that was suddenly brought to his face. "What happened to our bathrobes? They have given us kimonos to wear instead."

The brunette blinked in surprise and looked down at the dark purple kimono that he was wearing. His partner had the exact same one on except that it was a light green colour. He hadn't noticed that their bathrobes were missing and had absentmindedly put on whatever was hanging in the bathroom.

"Now that you mention it, I don't know. But wouldn't you say that these kimonos look good on us and aren't they so soft?" grinned chibi puppy Tsuzuki who had put down the plate of cake and was rubbing the sleeve of the kimono material on his cheek happily.

When they got into their beds, the man could not fall asleep because his thoughts kept wandering. He lay there with his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. He was pondering on whether he should ask Hisoka what he had dreamt of although he did have some idea on what it was. He just wanted to know how to comfort his partner and keep him safe. Furthermore there was that troublesome doctor. Of all places and of all times, why did that man have to appear on their holiday which was a rare occurrence in the shinigami's line of work. He did not want to tell Hisoka because that would only worry him. Plus, they were meant to be on a relaxing holiday with no trouble Tsuzuki sighed.

"Go to sleep."

The violet-eyed man looked at his partner's back. Hisoka was sleeping faced away from him. The empath had probably felt Tsuzuki's frustration and it had woken him up. The man turned on his side to face his partner fully.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I can't sleep."

"I wasn't asleep either. Why can't you sleep?"

"I was thinking…about things."

"You're worried about me. Don't. I'm fine."

The shinigami smiled a little and sat up to pull the duvet back. "I just want to make sure that you are safe. Hey Hisoka, would you like to sleep next to me?"

"No."

Tsuzuki's shoulders slumped and his demeanor immediately drooped. He rubbed the back of his neck. Heh. How embarrassing, he thought. He got rejected. He sighed and said with the friendliest voice he could muster. "Alright then. Goodnight Hisoka."

As soon as he turned to face his other side and away from the boy to sulk, his eyes watered in a comical way (Like this - T.T) Man, rejection bites. Oh well. He closed his eyes and decided to get some rest. Then his ears twitched as he heard some movement and the rustling of sheets.

"Tsuzuki..."

Huh?

The man turned around to see the blonde haired boy standing with his pillow clutched tightly to his chest by the bed. He was avoiding eye contact and was looking at his feet with a frown. Tsuzuki immediately felt a flutter of joy run through him and a smile tugged at his lips. He pulled the duvet back invitingly and scooted to his side a little bit. Hisoka was not that big anyways.

"Come. There is more than enough space." He patted on the empty spot. The younger shinigami stood rooted to his spot with a troubled look and light pink dusted on his cheeks.

"What's the matter? You can bring your pillow with you if you want and there is a spare one right here..." the man trailed off in confusion. Then he realized. "Oh no, no, no. It's not like that!" He went red and laughed, shaking his hands desperately in front of him and sweat dropping. "We are just sleeping next to each other. But if you want-"

"I know that! I'm not an idiot." exclaimed the boy with a furious glare and sat down stiffly. Hisoka's face had turned into a cherry tomato red. Tsuzuki waited until the boy brought his feet up and put the pillow by his head to lie down before covering both of them with the soft duvet. It was so nice and warm that he could not help but snuggle closer to the boy. He wondered whether it would be okay to... The older male put an arm around the boy who, to his surprise, did not protest so he pulled him closer to his chest and rested his chin on top of the messy hair. Mm. This was nice. He was so soft.

That night they slept on the same bed. Nothing happened. It was merely for the comfort that their body heat offered and the patter of rain that lulled them to an easy sleep. While in each other's arms they felt like nobody could touch them, not even Muraki.

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Later on after midnight...**

Thunder echoed from the heavens, waking Tsuzuki up. He glanced at the window and saw that there was a downpour. So much for a holiday. He looked down at the bundle in his arms and smiled. Hisoka had not woken up and one of his hands was balled up into a fist next to his face, similar to the way that an infant would do. He hoped that the younger shinigami would let him hold him like this again in the future. After shifting his body for a bit and shaking off his dead arm, the man snuggled further into the warmth. Then his eye caught sight of something glowing.

"What is that?" he murmured. He gently took hold of the boy's fragile like wrist and pulled back the loose kimono sleeve. An angry red glowing mark tainted the otherwise unblemished skin and it extended all the way as Tsuzuki pulled the kimono sleeve further up.

That bastard.

As careful as when one is handling an infant, Tsuzuki pulled his arms away and unwounded the boy's own arms that had wrapped themselves around his mid torso. Then he paused. There was a flicker of the eyelids and some shifting of discomfort from the loss of warmth. Other than that, the curse mark did not seem to be causing harm to the boy.

Maintaining his careful movement and stealth, the man slid out of bed and put on some sandals by the door. He opened the door, shut it quietly and walked towards the neighboring door that for some strange reason, he only now remembered that _that bastard_ was staying in. He was about to knock but was surprised when the door had opened by itself. A cool draft hit the man. Tsuzuki swallowed his fears and glared into the awaiting darkness of the passageway. He would end this once and for all. The brunette took a step in. As he walked further into the darkness of the room, the cold seemed to increase by tenfold and seep into his bones. He noticed that unlike in their suite, this one had Sakura (cherry blossom) scented candles and the hotel room was basked in their pleasant smell. Finally he emerged into a room that was designed to be intended for a bedroom and a living room connected. There was a fireplace in one corner which lit the room just enough.

"Have you come for me Mr. Tsuzuki?"

"Muraki." Tsuzuki bit out in a voice dripping with venom.

The silver haired man sat on a sofa by the window. He held a lighted cigarette in one hand and some papers that he had been looking over in the other. He had taken off his signature white coat and had placed it folded up next to him. Right now he was wearing a white dress shirt with a tie, white trousers and white gloves. Tsuzuki quickly scanned his surroundings carefully. He noticed that the window was put on the ledge. The fire did little to warm the cold air that was being let in and the flames flickered creating eerie shadows. The glasses that the man wore glinted as he looked up from his work to greet the brunette with what seemed to be an innocent charming smile.

"Have you come to proclaim your love for me? If so, you'll have to prove it to me on that bed."

Red flooded into Tsuzuki's features and he scowled at the man for saying something of that sort so shamelessly.

"Cut the crap. I told you not to involve innocent people in your sick games anymore. You have done something to Hisoka. He is not himself."

Muraki raised an eyebrow. "Games? That is one way to put it I suppose, but I prefer to use the term 'research'. If you are referring to the boy, I don't know what you are talking about." he smirked. By this point the shinigami knew for sure that the doctor had something to do with Hisoka's head injury.

Barely able to conceal his anger, Tsuzuki marched towards the sitting man and grabbed him by the collar making him drop the cigarette and let it burn out.

Tsuzuki's eyes were blazing in fury. "Don't mess with me. I'm the one you want, right? Lets settle this once and for all."

"Oh my, I suggest that you don't get on my wrong side." said the doctor before standing up so that he was the one looming over the shinigami since he was taller by a couple of inches. The silver haired man grabbed hold of both of the man's wrists in a tight crushing grip. "It is a little too late to get rowdy don't you think?"

He leaned in close to the flustered face and whispered, his breath smelling of smoke and something sweet, "If you want to get rowdy how about we take this to the bed. Or do you prefer the sofa?"

Muraki shoved Tsuzuki so that the shinigami's ass landed on the soft cushiony sofa in a not so graceful manner. The Doctor sat back down in an nonchalant way and picked up a cup of tea from the coffee table in front of them. He looked to his side over the brim of his cup at Tsuzuki who sat up to glare heatedly at the man.

"Have some tea. It will calm your nerves. Why are you asking me about the boy when you know very well what you have done to cause him to act strangely."

Tsuzuki did not touch the tea.

"What I have done?" he questioned with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I haven't done anything to hurt him. I've seen the curse mark glowing brightly on his skin. And last night he kept repeating your name in his sleep." He clenched his fist. "And I found blood on his pillow. Tell me, Doctor, why did he have that head injury? You will never lay another hand on him again. Never. Understand?"

Muraki took a sip of his tea. The glinting mechanical eye from between the strands of silver hair fixed itself at the shinigami with a condescending look. The doctor lowered his cup. "You are possessive over that boy. We share that characteristic."

"I am protective. There is a clear difference."

"You lose your composure when it comes to that boy." Muraki ignored him and continued, "Whenever you are with me you only think of that boy. I am jealous Mr. Tsuzuki. Of how that boy was able take a hold of your heart. But remember this. Although I love you so much, I don't share my dolls with anybody. Not even with the one I love."

"Don't mess with people as if they are your tools. I don't want your love." Tsuzuki growled through gritted teeth and nose crunched up in disgust. He wanted to end this man's existence on this spot right this second but if a fight broke out between them now then the lives of all of the innocent people in this hotel would be in danger. It was too risky. There had to be another way.

"My dear Tsuzuki, you are in denial. And like I have said before. I have done nothing to the boy. You have. You do not remember do you? Hm, interesting." Muraki put the cup down and picked up a note pad to scribble something on it. "Have you not noticed the mark on your neck?"

Immediately Tsuzuki clasped a hand over the nape of his neck. He had noticed the painful mark this morning but had just assumed, guiltily, that it was either a huge bug bite or one of the pretty waitresses must have given it to him.

"What of it?" Then he realized with dreaded horror. "Did you give me this?"

"No need to be so accusing."

"Enough. I don't need to listen to you. Let's step outside and settle this once and for all." Tsuzuki stood up and punched his fist into his other hand. "I will make sure that by the end of this, your face won't be recognizable." He smirked.

"You are so impatient."

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes, I certainly am. I enjoy sitting with you like this. Let me explain." The Doctor put the notepad down, stood up, took his gloves off and brought a hand up to caress the tanned man's soft cheek. "When you look at me with those fierce eyes it is so much harder to avoid getting lost in them."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened at the unexpected touch and he blushed at their close proximity. "Stop that." He slapped the hand away.

"It's a spell."

"What? A spell?"

The man had his eyes closed deep in concentration for a minute and a surge of energy was being released from him although nothing was happening. Tsuzuki's muscles tensed as he expected for the doctor to do something funny.

"Yes, a spell. Just like the one that your eyes put me in. It is a spell that I am testing out. It turns the affected's personality more sinister and allows the spell caster some control over them. It brings out the dark side in you Mr. Tsuzuki. The dark side that you have always been capable of." Muraki smirked in amusement. "Although I did not expect for it to take away your memory while the spell is active. Poor boy. Would you like him to tell you how he feels? Or would you like me to first show you what you have done?"

The man began to undo his tie slowly meanwhile Tsuzuki gaped as dreaded horror began to settle in his gut. Was what the doctor saying true? Did he do something to hurt Hisoka? No. He would never. He would never hurt Hisoka. Never. It was only when the other male had crawled over his body and loomed over him in a predatory fashion, inches away from his face. Only then did Tsuzuki break out from his shocked stupor and started to freak out.

"You're lying! You can't play with people like they are your puppets. Get away-mmrph."

Within a heartbeat, cold lips were pressed firmly against his own. The kiss had unwillingly caused shivers to course through Tsuzuki's body. He pushed against the hard chest but to no avail the doctor managed to pin down the struggling shinigami's body with his larger frame on the sofa. One of those pale hands placed themselves on Tsuzuki's forehead and suddenly the fog that had blurred the memories from last night lifted. Tsuzuki pushed the man away with all of his strength and broke the kiss.

He screamed.

He screamed in agony from the nightmare that replayed itself in his mind from last night.

He wrenched and in the process violently shoved Muraki off and then gripped the hand rest of the sofa to face the floor. He heaved as a heavy nausea washed over him. The image of wide terrified green eyes was branded into his mind like a hot iron.

Fuck.

He was going to be sick. He gagged.

"Tsuzuki get away! It's a trap!"

Tsuzuki looked up to see those same green eyes staring at him in horror.

**.**

**.**

**Twenty minutes ago, back in the shinigamis' hotel room**

It had gotten really cold sometime during the night. Hisoka nuzzled his face into the pillow and curled his body up into a fetal position. It was so cold. He opened his eyes and gazed around wearily. The light rain from earlier had turned into a heavy rainstorm. He winced. His whole body hurt and itched uncomfortably. The boy sat up and rubbed his arms. He could feel the curse mark burning his skin but for some reason he still felt colder than usual. Then he remembered that he had fallen asleep in Tsuzuki's bed and warm embrace. Unable to resist smiling, Hisoka gazed absentmindedly at the empty spot next to him. But where was Tsuzuki now? Had he gone to the bathroom? No, there were no lights shining from under the bathroom door.

_Come._

Huh? Forest green hues gazed around the room in confusion. Maybe he should go back to sleep. Tsuzuki had probably just gone to find a snack. Hisoka lay his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

_Come._

Wide emeralds flew open and the boy sat up. "Hello? Who's there? Show yourself." All that greeted him was silence and the sound of rain. What the hell?

_Come my precious doll._

"Ugh." The boy clutched his head in pain. The curse mark burned his skin as if he was being branded.

_There is no way you can resist my calling. Come._

He could recognize that voice anywhere. "Bastard!" he jumped off bed but then collapsed to the floor hugging his body. "What do you want? I won't listen to you." he shouted, his voice echoed in the room. The pain was becoming almost unbearable. He was going to pass out.

_Foolish child. We are connected. You cannot escape me. Come boy. I have your precious Tsuzuki-san. _

At the mention of his partner the boy let out a shaky gasp. He got up, still clutching his body in agony and followed whatever force seemed to pull him forward like the strings of a puppet. 'Tsuzuki.' thought the boy. 'What have you gotten yourself into?'

_That's a good doll. My pretty little doll._

Hisoka bit his lip in anger at the voice that purred seductively and tauntingly in his head. He walked faster. He will go wherever the doctor wanted him to go for now and when he got there, he will give him the beating of his lifetime. The small blonde left his hotel room and walked shakily towards a neighboring room with the number 103 engraved on the door. He memorized the number before opening the door and set foot into the darkness. The first thing that hit him was the sweet fragrance of cherry blossom, which immediately tied knots in his stomach. It was sickening. He walked further into the dark passageway until he entered a room where he saw that the fire was burning low at the fireplace and a chill had settled in the room. He also noticed two figures on the sofa. His eyes widened.

"Tsuzuki get away! It's a trap!"

The Doctor had lifted his upper body a little to glance at the door where the blonde shinigami stood with an expression fixed between anger and horror. Hisoka's heart broke when he saw how broken his partner looked.

"You..." he growled, gaze switching to fix at the Doctor with burning anger this time. The boy immediately tried to cast a spell but the room seemed to have sucked the energy right out of him. Muraki smirked in triumph and settled comfortable on the sofa to watch the boy's reaction.

"Hisoka..." groaned the brunette and looked at the boy with pain etched in his sorrowful violet eyes. "Please Hisoka...tell me that it was just a bad dream...I would never hurt you...I promised you." A tear had spilled down the man's side as he looked at the boy from his position on the sofa. The doctor leaned down to catch the glistening teardrop and licked it off his fore finger.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka's own eyes filled up. "It was a trap. This is all a trap. He did something to you. I know that you would never hurt me."

The man shut his eyes tightly and let out a choked sob. He took a deep breath, wavered for a moment and then let his head collapse on the sofa. All of his movements, apart from his breathing, seemed to still. The pain was still etched on his features.

"You have a bad habit of getting in the way boy. Now look at what you have done. Tsk. He has lost consciousness. You will have to entertain me, little doll, until our precious Tsuzuki-san awakes."

The only thing that crossed Hisoka's mind at that moment was that he had to save Tsuzuki from the clutches of that man- no demon. The boy flew towards the man with a fist to his gut. The doctor caught it but was unable to block the knee that connected with the man's gut and made him double over. Muraki grunted but then expertly twisted the boy around quickly, locking his arms in place behind him with one hand while the other gripped the blonde locks back painfully. A warm breath ghosted over the shell of the boy's ear.

"Shhh. Calm down. We haven't played for a long time. I just want to give a little attention to my favourite toy."

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Muraki held the fragile doll-like figure on his lap; watched the way it quivered and trembled from his touch like a small-frightened animal. He marveled at how smooth and soft the white pristine porcelain skin was. Every tremor that shook the small creature like a leaf could be felt under his fingertips. It brought the man a sickening satisfaction to know that it was he who was the cause of the boy's constant misery.

In many ways the child resembled the doctor's younger naive self, before the devil Saki brought misery upon his life and took away his innocence along with it. Maybe that was why Muraki adopted such a fixed fascination with this stupid little thing.

No.

There was also something else.

The doctor's thoughts wandered towards his own mother's fascination with dolls and looking at this creature's untarnished beauty allowed him to understand the appeal. How was such purity preserved despite being tainted with the taste of flesh and blood lust? It was like observing a butterfly preserved for eternity in clear resin.

"Stop wriggling boy."

"No! Stop it! Stop it! Get your filthy hands off of me!"

The Doctor sighed as the creature continued to fight back. It was beginning to become a strain to keep him there. There was really only one annoying quality that the boy possessed. His defiance. But that characteristic also had its charms. No matter how many times he broke the boy he could always fix him now thanks to his immortality. It was a fun game that they would always play. Hisoka was the perfect plaything for Muraki. The perfect toy. Perfection in the finest, purest form of innocence.

Now Mr. Tsuzuki was a different story. The shinigami radiated a different type of perfection. Muraki glanced at the sleeping form of the man, who lay splayed out on the sofa wearing a purple disheveled kimono to match those brilliant eyes of his under closed eyelids. The brunette's head was tilted to one side exposing a delicious marked tanned neck and the kimono parted open to reveal his collarbone and chest. The doctor's eyes lingered on the exposed skin with a ravenous look. To the doctor, the older shinigami was the perfect specimen body; strikingly beautiful and well formed. Furthermore what really interested the doctor was that Tsuzuki was a contradiction. How did such good energy resided in the soul of somebody who was a half demon, the embodiment of darkness. It made Muraki want to corrupt Tsuzuki's sickening good consciousness.

Since Muraki had gotten distracted, Hisoka had managed to break free from the man's grip and flew off his lap to run and stand in front of his unconscious partner. The Doctor watched in amusement as the child stood in a defensive stance to protect his partner in case the 'insane' Doctor chose to make a move.

"You are not having him. I'll kill you if you touch him. Don't underestimate me Muraki."

Muraki shook his head disapprovingly. "My, my. What a glare. You have a lot of energy tonight I see."

His eyes trailed hungrily down the green kimono that had become undone when the boy had broken free from his grasp. He had a thing for interesting eye colour. Like with Tsuzuki's kimono, the boy's kimono matched the fierce emerald gems that were glaring at him like no tomorrow. He wondered whether he should let the boy know that he had purposely replaced their bathrobes with the beautiful kimonos that they currently wore.

Hisoka noticed the way the doctor was staring at his body and quickly covered up, tying the sash around his mid waist tightly. Then he wiped his face fiercely staining the green material. "You are sick."

The Doctor released a sigh and placed the eyeliner on the table next to him. He had tried to put some make up on the boy, not for the purpose of enhancing his beauty since the boy was a natural beauty, but simply because he became curious on whether it would enhance this doll like delicacy. Next to the eyeliner was a broken lipstick. The boy had broken it in half with a bite when Muraki had tried to put it on those already pink lips. What a waste of effort really.

"So disobedient. I will take great delight in disciplining you." He purred.

"Fuck you- agh!" Hisoka fell to his knees and grasped his trembling shoulders. His body was burning all over. It hurt, oh god how it hurt. Every nerve in his being was on fire. The Kimono slid off one shoulder to reveal angry red glowing markings etched on his pale skin.

"Can you feel the curse mark caressing your skin? If you are good then I can teach you such pleasurable things."

The pain dulled down although it did not fully leave but another sensation like the tickle of feathers brushing across your skin or the flutter of butterfly wings began to linger. This was a devastating change for Hisoka who unconsciously welcomed the comfort and felt his body heating up with need.

"The sensation is supposed to mirror my fingers but with the curse that binds us together I can also stimulate every fiber in your body. Do you feel it?"

The sensations doubled making Hisoka let out an embarrassing sound and he could feel his arousal starting to grow. In a matter of seconds it became painful and the need for relief was causing the blonde's fingers to twitch. Hisoka placed his clenched fists on the floor for support and refused to give in to the sensations. Then he felt the waves of lust and dark intent growing stronger and more suffocating. He almost did not hear the footsteps approaching. A shadow loomed over the suffering boy. Cold fingers lifted his head up by grasping his chin.

"That is a nice expression you are making." smirked Muraki who had crouched down to examine the mixture of rage, denial and pleasure etched on the boy's face. The child had an elf like chin and his usually pale skin was flushed, he noted. He stroked Hisoka's blonde hair and then grasped the back of his head and his waist to pull the boy towards him in a mock embrace. Of course the stupid thing immediately pushed against the man's chest in protest but Muraki tightened his hold. He could feel the slightly damp locks at the boy's nape from the perspiration.

"L-let g-go."

The older male moved his lips to the baby soft skin at Hisoka's neck. The scent of sweet Sakura did not just come from the boy but it wafted from his very soul. It made him hungry.

"L-let go I said! D-dammit!"

Muraki brought his lips next to Hisoka's ear. "What good would that do? Just look at you. Tell the Doctor where it hurts." A large hand slid up the boy's thigh, leaving a trail of Goosebumps in its wake. Hisoka's heart fluttered in panic and he whimpered. Muraki pushed his hand up until he felt the material of boxers. "Why are you wearing this? It is so inconvenient."

Ignoring the boy's rude response to that question, Muraki pushed his large hand up and slid it under the waistband of the boxers to cup a smooth firm cheek. He squeezed it harshly.

"I said STOP!"

Fists flew ready to strike but he caught the wrists in time and crushed them in his grip. The boy howled in pain and tried to bite him unsuccessfully. A surge of energy surrounded Hisoka but it was quickly dispelled. Since the blonde had entered the room he had been constantly trying to summon up his powers but had failed each time thus making the boy even more frustrated and even more fun to mess with.

"How many times are you going to try that before you realize that it is useless? There is a spell in this room. Your stubbornness was entertaining at first but now it is only beginning to irritate me. Stupid child."

"Go to hell."

Muraki's eyes narrowed dangerously. He stood up, pulling the boy up with him and attempted to drag Hisoka who was desperately pulling away.

"No no no no!" Having had enough of the struggling, the man picked the boy up easily making Hisoka resort to kicking and thumping his fists against the man's back.

"Shhh. It is bedtime for the little boy." This remark only aggravated the younger shinigami and made him even more violent.

Muraki sighed and sat on one side of the bed with the struggling blonde straddling his lap. He grabbed the boy's wrists in one hand and the other hand gripped the boy's nape. He pulled Hisoka in, tilted his own head and locked lips with the other's soft cupid bow ones. It was a delight to see those doe eyed emeralds widen even more from the shock. The boy froze. Muraki growled into the kiss. He moved his lips roughly against the other and quickly invaded the mouth whilst Hisoka was still in shock. The blonde jumped and protested but his words were muffled against the dominating mouth that pressed forward with more force. Muraki's tongue explored every inch of the warm cavern and played with the other's unresponsive tongue. He began to suck in Hisoka's delicious energy, making sure to not drain him too much. The boy wavered as the energy was drained out of him but the silver haired man knew how to take care of his toys. He made sure that his doll would not fall off his lap.

Then sharp teeth bit down on his tongue. Hard. A piercing pain filled the doctor and a metallic taste entered both of their mouths.

SLAP.

The doctor had pulled away and backhanded the insolent brat whose body hung to one side from the impact. Only Muraki's grip prevented the disobedient thing from falling to the floor.

"That was not very nice poppet." Muraki growled lowly and then gently cradled the boy's flaming red cheek. Shimmering tears had appeared on those wide orbs that refused to meet his gaze. "Maybe if I punish you then you will remember your place."

Hisoka's cheek burned and his neck had twisted painfully from the blow. He felt a hand cup his cheek and he flinched automatically. His heart and thoughts were racing and his body jolted from the terror.

"Poor thing."

Hisoka's head snapped to the sound of the familiar voice. He twisted his neck, ignoring the sharp pain, and looked behind him.

Tsuzuki was awake and sat on the sofa with crossed arms and watching the whole ordeal play out.

"Tsuzuki!"

His partner stood up and walked slowly towards the duo. Now that he was closer Hisoka's heart plummeted as he saw the unfamiliar mocking violet eyes. Those were not his partner's eyes. Even worse was the dark intent directed at him. A tear escaped one of his eyes and cascaded down his burning cheek. The stranger who he was so familiar with but had devilish eyes gripped Hisoka's chin painfully and leaned in to lick away the tear. Rolling waves of blackness hit the empath's senses from all corners and he was trapped amidst the storm where there was no escape. A nauseous feeling swept over him. He could not even utter a sound.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Tsuzuki."

The brunette sat on the bed and pulled his feet up so that he was able to lean more comfortably against the headboard. An ugly smirk had appeared on the normally soft-featured face that Hisoka knew so well.

The Doctor stood up and slowly adjusted Hisoka whose limbs have gone limp. Muraki placed him on the bed and then leaned in to whisper tauntingly from the back. "You said you wanted your partner. Go get him." He gave the blonde a strong push making the shinigami fall face first onto the pillow of the unoccupied side of the bed.

Hisoka lifted his head up and looked at the stranger who was so familiar and yet not. The beautiful man tilted his head curiously, still wearing the ugly smirk, and opened his arms invitingly.

Hisoka knew that he should not. He knew that this was not really Tsuzuki but at the same time it was. His partner would not really hurt him. It was all a misunderstanding. The spell would break the minute that they were in each other's arms and when Hisoka would call out for him the storm will lift. He knew it would. Muraki did not have control over them. He would prove it. He will show the Doctor that they were not his puppets. They were not his toys.

Hisoka turned to glare determinedly at the doctor who was sat on the edge of the bed with legs crossed and was leering at the two with ravenous eyes. The expression changed into a mocking smile when Hisoka fixed his glare upon the doctor with a fierce determination. Hisoka turned his head back around and tried his best to direct a not so shaky smile at the shinigami who was leering at him almost just as badly as the Doctor.

"Tsuzuki, it's me. Hisoka. Your partner. I know you're there. We care for each other. We promised to never let this…this monster touch us. I-"

He gulped.

"I l-lov-ve you Tsuzuki." he crawled slowly towards his partner who's arms were still open invitingly for a warm protective embrace.

"He doesn't love you. I love you. And you told me that you would never hurt me. You said- you said that you would keep me safe and I promised to keep you safe too. I will protect you." Hisoka was gazing at Tsuzuki with hopeful eyes. Tsuzuki's eyebrows furrowed and his facial expression turned into one of confusion and discomfort.

Muraki's silver eyes followed the scene closely with amusement dancing in his eyes. Things were finally beginning to get interesting.

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka had gotten close enough for the older shinigami to wrap his arms around the boy and pull him close. Tsuzuki was warm. The blonde placed a hand on the brunette's cheek. Tsuzuki's expression was now emotionless but Hisoka could detect some conflict in his eyes. Hisoka could still feel the dark intent but there was a lot of uncertainty mixed in as well.

"You remember don't you?" he smiled with slight relief and wrapped his arms around his partner's neck. The man still smelled like Tsuzuki. It was going to be alright. "There is a lovely cafe with pastries and other delights. Come with me. I will treat you. I love you. I'll do anything for you. Remember? I'll save you. You can count on me."

He closed his eyes and leaned in to place a soft kiss against Tsuzuki's cold lips. The older shinigami's lips had the texture of the inside of a rose petal. The poor boy did not notice the way Muraki's evil grin widened or how the atmosphere dropped in the room. He focused solely on how much he loved the other man with all his being and hoped that he would feel it and regain his memories. He knew that Tsuzuki was strong.

The man let the boy kiss him. His arms tightened around Hisoka's body to press into the kiss and make it more passionate. One of the brunette's hands wandered down to quickly and discreetly untie the forest green knotted sash.

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Damn, thought Tsuzuki.

He had woken up in a daze not really remembering where he was or how he got there, and he was greeted with a very interesting sight.

Two attractive men, although one looked to be more boy than man, were sitting on the bed and were getting quite busy from the looks of it. Tsuzuki smirked to himself and sat up on the sofa to watch the show. He could feel heat stirring in his groin. He knew them from somewhere. _Who were they again?_

Suddenly the Doctor slapped the struggling boy. Tsuzuki jumped in surprise at the sudden turn of events. The Doctor began to scold the smaller one. The impact had left a flaming handprint on the boy's cheek and it made Tsuzuki shift uncomfortably. Everything was turning peculiar and hazy, like when one has had too many glasses of wine. It was as if his world had shifted upside down. He had a headache. 'Am I drunk?' questioned Tsuzuki.

The brunette saw how the 'rouge' complemented the boy's snow-white skin. He saw how attractive the shimmering tears decorated the doe-eyed doll face. A strange fire erupted in the depths of his belly. A strange possessiveness overtook Tsuzuki's being.

That boy was his.

"Poor thing." He said.

It annoyed him that this Doctor thought that he could do whatever he wanted to.

Tsuzuki strode over to the two and could not help but lick the tears away from crying boy.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki looked at the source of the deep hypnotizing voice. Muraki winked and nodded at him and then gestured to the bed with a knowing smile.

He understood.

Tsuzuki made himself comfortable on the bed and watched eagerly for what was to come next. The Doctor did not disappoint. Muraki had shoved the smaller blonde on the bed and Tsuzuki watched the cat like crawl with an excited glee as the blonde crawled into his awaiting open arms. At first he was confused on what the kid was saying but as soon as the boy was in arm's reach distance, he could not care less. The man engulfed the smaller body.

Then the boy had kissed him. Tsuzuki froze. He kept his eyes open and glanced sideways. The Doctor was leering at them but was that a spark of jealousy in his eyes?

Mmm.

Tsuzuki shut his eyes. He let the smaller blonde take the lead for a couple of seconds. It was cute how even the boy's kisses were as innocent as he was. Tsuzuki decided to change that. He pressed his lips more firmly against the other and he was pleased at how well the blonde responded. Tsuzuki sucked on Hisoka's plump bottom lip whilst his hands squeezed the blonde's shoulders before they slid down, squeezing the flesh through the material every now and then, until they reached the knotted kimono sash. Very quickly he undid the knot and the material parted slightly, exposing the mid front of Hisoka's body. Tsuzuki slid his hand under the material to feel up the pale chest.

Hisoka broke away with a gasp. "When did you?" he asked breathlessly.

Tsuzuki smirked. "Hm. You talk a lot."

He pushed Hisoka down on the bed so that his blonde hair splayed all over the white pillow. Tsuzuki leaned over the younger shinigami with his elbow resting by the boy's head. Hisoka did not stop Tsuzuki and instead, lost in lust, pulled the man's head down by wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Tsuzuki immediately resumed devouring the blonde's lips.

The man lightly bit down on Hisoka's bottom lip. The blonde's lips parted open in surprise and the shinigami took this opportunity to delve his tongue into the boy's mouth. Hisoka made a muffled sound of exclamation. Tsuzuki explored the warm sweet cavern and pressed his slick tongue against Hisoka's shy tongue. After a couple of awkward tries Hisoka quickly caught on and fought back. The tongue battle between the two resulted in them groaning into each other's mouth however, Tsuzuki being the more experienced one, quickly dominated the make out session.

They pulled away desperate for air and stared lost in each other's eyes.

The bed creaked

"Looks like we are having fun without me."

Hisoka's eyes widened and his mind cleared. For a moment, the mind-blowing kiss had caused him to completely forget about the other occupant of the room. What the hell were they doing? Making out in front of their worse enemy! He saw Muraki sitting next to them with a glass of red wine. The doctor had taken his glasses off and he had unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal a sculpted body. Hisoka sidled up the bed and Tsuzuki retreated to allow him space to lean his back against the headboard. Being in such close proximity with the Doctor once again had awoken the panic that he had experience only moments ago. Hisoka fisted the bed sheets that he was sitting on. His whole body was tense and alert.

"Go away." He gritted out. Both of the men looked at him.

Tsuzuki sat up and smirked evilly at Muraki. "Jealous aren't we Doctor?" He turned his attention back to Hisoka and leaned in to whisper seductively into the boy's ear.

"Who do you like more? Me or him?" The man's warm breath on his neck made Hisoka shiver.

"Id-diot! He wants you." Hisoka moved in front of Tsuzuki to use his body as a barrier between the two men. What Hisoka was doing looked like a barrier to him but the two men only watched in amusement.

"Fuck off."

"Getting quite aggressive now aren't we little doll?" sneered Muraki.

Hisoka gulped but refused to back down. He glowered at the Doctor. His hands were shaking. He turned back to Tsuzuki and made a move to get up but was stopped by his partner. Hisoka tried again but it resulted with the same reaction.

"Tsuzuki we need to get rid of him. This man hurt us. He hurt _you_." Hisoka gripped his partner's shoulders and shook them a little too aggressively. "Snap out of it! He wants you, not me. I'm just a pawn. He'll hurt you again!"

Behind him Muraki had placed the glass of wine on the bedside table and had pulled out two ties.

"The boy can get quite stubborn. What is the matter precious? You've gotten what you wanted. You've got your Tsuzuki-san. And although I don't like sharing my toys, I think I will make an exception just this once for the one I love."

Hands gripped both of his wrists. Hisoka looked down at the grip and up in shocked horror at the betrayal. Tsuzuki smirked and licked his lips. He winked.

Then chaos broke out. Both of the men pounced to hold down Hisoka who was yelling and shouting and struggling like a beast. Together the both of them easily overpowered the youth and restrained each of the boy's wrists to the headboard.

"Bastard! Bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Don't touch me! Don't touch us!"

Hisoka shook with rage in his restraints and kicked as hard as he possibly could. One of the kicks caught Tsuzuki right in the jaw causing an explosion of pain.

"You little shit!"

"Leave the brat to his tantrums. Come with me Mr. Tsuzuki."

"Muraki! You fucking asshole! Leave him alone! Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!"

The Doctor simply looked at him in triumph and picked up the wine glass on the bedside table. He gestured to the couch with a nod of his head. Tsuzuki stood up, clutching his jaw in pain, and scowled at the blonde, before making his way there.

Hisoka's pupils diluted.

"No! Tsuzuki come back! I'm sorry! Don't go there! He'll hurt you! Run!"

The Doctor was the first to sit down on the sofa and he patted the spot next to him. Tsuzuki undid the sash of his Kimono, letting the material fall down his shoulders gracefully, leaving him in only in tight black Calvin Klein boxers. Muraki's eyes greedily scanned the expanse of tanned skin that he had been waiting for so long to see. With every movement the muscles rippled underneath Tsuzuki's skin. To Hisoka's despair his partner sat next to the Doctor.

Muraki poured Tsuzuki some wine. The two gentlemen clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

Then Muraki placed his pale hand on Tsuzuki's cheek. The caressing manner in how the Doctor had done the gesture made Hisoka see red.

Muraki smirked, tilted his head and leaned in to kiss Tsuzuki.

The restrained blonde howled in rage.

Muraki transferred the wine that he had kept in his mouth into the shinigami's mouth. Tsuzuki drank the red liquid desperately. The men slid their lips passionately against each other and you could tell that all the build up of sexual tension was released through their actions. They pressed their tongues up against each other and swirled them about in a dominating manner. Crimson drops of the alcoholic beverage trickled out of their mouths and down their necks and chests, creating a sinister but erotic picture. Tsuzuki gripped the silvery locks from the back of Muraki's head and the Doctor responded by pulling the body of his desires closer by the waist. Both of the men groaned into the kiss. The Doctor pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. He kissed the bruise forming on Tsuzuki's jaw and then attacked the tanned man's neck. Tsuzuki growled and clawed the back of Muraki's shirt. The Doctor kissed and nipped and sucked the pale skin desperately. Both of their needs were growing by the second.

Meanwhile Hisoka had gradually stopped struggling in his restraints. The struggling and shouting had left him even more exhausted than he had been after Muraki had sucked the energy out of him. He lay silent, limp and powerless on the bed as he watched the passionate men feel each other up. He knew that he was being a pervert but he could not help but stare. In his short life Hisoka had only experienced sexual encounters a few times. He was attacked at the ripe age of thirteen and as a result it had left him scarred for the rest of his life. There was one time when he had shared an intimate moment with a girl named Tsubaki on the Queen Camelia. Unfortunately it was more awkward than passionate since both teenagers had no experience and were only learning as they went along. But now watching what it was like to have the lust completely consume your body made Hisoka feel strangely…turned on. He was not even certain anymore on whether Tsuzuki was still being controlled by whatever Muraki had done to him or was there a part of Tsuzuki that secretly craved the Doctor's attention.

Hisoka suddenly felt very sad. He gazed in envy at the two adults. He stared at their toned abdominal muscles, their large arms, and their strong biceps and he felt his confidence slip away. Most of all he could not tear his eyes off Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was always handsome but now naked and passionate and beast-like in his lust, it was a breathtaking sight. Tsuzuki was beautiful.

So this is what it was like to be an adult.

The blonde boy looked down at his own exposed pale chest and naïve body in shame. The bangs covered his eyes.

"Looks like the boy had calmed down."

Hisoka looked up. Sorrowful emeralds met passionate amethysts. Tsuzuki pulled his lips away from the Doctor's pale neck with a smack and turned to look at his partner.

"He's enjoying the show." Tsuzuki grinned at the boy. Feeling his heart skip a beat, Hisoka blushed and looked away from the adults. The grin had surprised Hisoka because it was almost like Tsuzuki was back to his old self.

The Doctor frowned when the object of his desires' attention switched to the young piece of jailbait on the bed.

"Lets show the brat what he's missing out on." the Doctor whispered huskily before licking the brunette's ear lobe and placing a palm on his boxer-clad crotch. Muraki did all this whilst looking at his doll with a mocking expression on his face. Ah. How satisfying it was to watch his doll break but the beauty never shatter.

Tsuzuki gasped and thrusted his hips forward. A sly pale hand dived into the boxers and pulled out Tsuzuki's hard member.

"Impressive." Muttered Muraki and began stroking the erected member standing tall and proud.

"S-shit." Tsuzuki who was also naturally dominant in nature felt like he would not last much longer in Muraki's skillful hand. His hands flew to unbutton the Doctor's trousers. To his annoyance, Muraki gripped his wrist tightly before he could get any further.

"Now, now Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki stroked the shinigami's cock painfully slow. "What's the hurry?"

The shinigami gritted his teeth but then flashed him a flirtatious but blinding smile. "I-" he looked at Muraki through under his eyelashes. "I _need _you Doctor."

Surprised but pleased to hear it, Muraki licked his lips, as the blood rushed down to his neither region. He had been fantasizing for so long for the shinigami to submit to him. He loosened his grip subconsciously. Tsuzuki noticed this and quickly unzipped the trousers and pulled out a ten inch engorged cock.

Holy shit.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared in absolute shock. Hisoka was beginning to get frightened at how fast things were escalating. His powers as an empath flooded his mind with the emotions that the men were currently experiencing.

"Tsuzuki.." the boy whimpered with fear.

His ego pleased at the reaction, Muraki resumed stroking Tsuzuki's cock. Sensing the challenge Tsuzuki also began stroking Muraki's cock. Their eyes locked together. And hence began the battle for the ultimate alpha male.

**.**

**.**


End file.
